Interactions With A Trickster
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Weird and strange things had been happening, as it turns out Loki wanted to be present in her life once more and the forefront of her beautiful mind. He'd get there but it took a few tries to make her understand what was happening.


_**Author's note -**_ Ok, so, I got hijacked by Loki, he does this from time to time and I feel I must have ignored him longer than normal. So taking a pause in the Harry Potterverse for a few quick moments to recognize the irreplaceable trickster god.

 _ **Shout outs:**_

 **Sandy -** What the hell would I do without you other than be admitted to a nice white rubber room, lol! Enjoy!

 **Jonathan -** Thank you for staying up with me and helping me figure out what in the world was going on.

 **Loki -** Thank you for guiding my hands and watching over me as you have been.

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review if you wish._

* * *

Loki studied her, this woman, just a girl compared to him that fascinated him so. Why? Why this mortal who was by any stretch of the imagination was ordinary, plain, and almost invisible to those around her? She sat there on her couch utterly restless trying desperately to fall asleep. A smirk twitched at the trickster's lips; little did she know that he was keeping her from dreaming. In her dreams was where he lost to all the other fancies of her imagination. That's when the realization hit him, it was her imagination, her thought process, the way she thought of him that he found so appealing, irresistible, and beautifully sad. This woman was like his worshippers of old and it shone in her soul; a damaged thing but gorgeously so.

"Don't you see love, your focus needs to be solely on me then you will get the rest you so rightfully deserve," he whispered watching over her as she tossed and turned.

She bolted upright when the whispering hit her ear and turned on the light in the pitch dark room. The light flooded the bedroom and she started to cry either under exhaustion, frustration, or she really was frightened. How the Asgardian wanted to wrap up this precious mortal in his arms and tell her it was him. Her constant companion, her muse, and the love she so desperately needed. He wondered why she hadn't understood the words of love so gently whispered but it hit him, he wasn't speaking English. The woman, so terrified that something malevolent had slithered into her home that she forgot his voice.

Loki turned sad; he had hoped this day would never come. He would continue to watch her, his fascination with the mortal knew no rational thought. The others that clouded her focus, the names she whispered when he let her sleep were not his, but he continued to guard her. How he wanted to take away the pain and sadness she felt, the loneliness that consumed her. He knew how she felt for he had felt this way and over the centuries until he found her.

As the days turned to weeks and weeks to months he marveled not only at her creativity but her charm and beauty. The Asgardian hadn't noticed at first too preoccupied with her beautiful mind and soul. It was a glimpse of her eyes; they were stunning a dark but bright blue and pale peridot. The colors were halved in her irises; it was the most unusual thing. She would sing sometimes and it soothed him like nothing else could, her laugh was such a gregarious thing. Boastful and full of life, she meant her laugh to which Loki smiled. She would often talk to herself, trying to figure things out or relieving stress from the day and he took that as an opportunity to listen to her. Really listen to her, get to know her other than what she had shared with him. Loki found her, all of her, exquisite.

There was a task that needed to be dealt with that required Loki to be present. He left his son Fenrir to watch over his precious mortal. The woman had taken to lighting candles while she slept to chase away whatever lurked in the dark that wanted to hurt her. The wolf objected to the smell of sandalwood and growled at the flame causing a sort of paralysis in the woman. Loki dashed back to her side trying to calm the monstrous wolf so the paralysis would subside and she could sleep. However she had been startled so much that she spent another night sleepless wrapped in fear. Too many times had he seen her like this, afraid to close her eyes. The demons and spirits that passed before her in vivid detail would scare even the most hardened of mortals.

There were little things she did that brought a smile to his face and made his heart beat faster. She wore charms emblazoned with his name that she crafted, there was a ring with a peridot center that she wore to represent the ring she described once. She made her pretty face up with the colors in his clothing and had a cartoon figure pinned to her wall. These little things made him realize that she would never forget him. Her voice whispered his name as she talked out plot lines wanting to integrate him into her current works; however Loki never graced the pages of her current obsessions. He needed to make her see that he needed to be seen to live on and not just fade away into the ether to be forgotten as legend and fantasy.

Loki listened to her cry, listened to her heart breaking, listened to her call out for release from the isolation that seemed to be consuming her. This poor woman, poor mortal, poor little human, he felt the ache she did. The males she had attracted were surely not fit for one of her caliber, they didn't understand her, didn't comprehend her beauty, the physical or the spiritual beauty. They only wanted to use her. They were disrespectful and cruel. Loki made her strong against this brutality that surely would have crushed her like a moth on the wheel of change. Such a fragile flower in such a fragile state she wouldn't have survived. However she needed to be touched, loved, worshipped, beloved just as he did, but how?

The ever escaping sleep found her listening to another growl slip from Fenrir's muzzle as she tried to peacefully drift off to sleep. Waking once again speaking to the void of emptiness seemingly around her before leaving the comforts of her bed, she then spoke of him. Listening intently to his mortal figure out what was happening to be at the forefront of her mind yet again was bliss. Then it happened, she made an offering to Loki, a small glass of wine, burning incense that smelled of Asgard's forests, and then she spoke his name in reverence and prayer, pleading with the trickster to let her rest. The woman then moved back to her bed utterly exhausted but content that she finally knew what was happening.

"My darling," he whispered again falling into her ears once again in his ancient tongue, startling the poor child again. He lay next to her putting a cold hand on her face to his surprise she turned into it, "My darling mortal," his speech was in words she could understand, "do not be afraid, I only want to comfort you, love you, help you," he cooed and peace and serenity flooded the woman sinking further into her bed and pillow, "sleep love, I am here to protect you, we will speak when you rise."

For a few glorious moments she relaxed and started to drift off but something, an unseen thing moved in the darkness causing the unfortunate and exhausted mortal to stir once again. Loki would protect her, watch over her as he had but with a more discerning eye, he didn't trust the dark. Guiding her hand to write the words he needed from his mortal helping her realize that as crazy as it might seem he was with her and would stay as long as she needed.

A smiled graced her pretty face, "Forever," she whispered.


End file.
